


Team Bondage [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Handcuffs, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Team Bondage" by FeoplePeel.
"The precinct of the travelling purple handcuffs."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts), [FeoplePeel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Team Bondage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453704) by [FeoplePeel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel). 



Length: 7:46  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/team%20bondage.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So.....I didn't get the chance to do any treats for #ITPE this year. But I had this, and I know analise010 has been asking for B99 podfic. SO HERE YOU GO, BB! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thanks to FeoplePeel for giving me permission to podfic this delightful story. Also used to fill my "read deadpan" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
